Cable and/or Internet service providers may offer a variety of transmission technologies (e.g., radio, telephone, coaxial cable, twisted pair, fiber optic, broadband, wireless broadband, and satellite communications). Generally speaking, with the exception of antenna-based systems, these telecommunication system services are routed via a signal-carrying cable (e.g., coaxial) to a subscriber's residence or office. Before entering a subscriber's residence/office, such cables generally pass through a secure enclosure (i.e., “house box,” or “entry box”). During, for example, residential installation of cable service, the house box provides access to certain components necessary for installation of the cable service (e.g., coaxial male and female connectors that must be connected), installing a splitter (providing service connection endpoints to multiple locations within the residence/office), and/or installing an amplifier (boosting a signal being conveyed to a distal location within the residence/office).
House boxes (configured for telecommunication system components) are generally known. However, the majority of conventional house boxes are configured to house only telecommunication system components made by and/or for a specific manufacturer. Thus, with a telecommunications system installation requires telecommunication system components made by and/or for different manufacturers, service providers may need to place separate boxes on, for example, a homeowner's (residential) property to accommodate the telecommunication system components of different manufacturers. The use of multiple component installation (house) boxes on a subscriber's residential property is undesirable both technically and esthetically.
Recently, some manufacturers have provided a large-size custom-built box on demand, but, as discussed above, conventional boxes are completely silent regarding providing access to certain components (e.g., RF equipment) while preventing access to (or hiding) other components (e.g., fiber optics components). For example, a service provider may desire to prevent access to components (e.g., fiber components) by individuals who do not have the requisite training to access those components (e.g., an untrained installation technician, residents who are attempting to install cable service on their own). Moreover, there is a desire for a small overall footprint of any telecommunications boxes on a property (because telecommunications boxes are generally not atheistically pleasing).
In a conventional telecommunication service installation in a conventional box, the technician must possess requisite knowledge of multiple systems each requiring a different skill or proficiency level. For example, an installation procedure may require the combined proficiency in each of fiber optic, coaxial and data communications systems. To address these requirements, a service provider may try training all technicians to the highest possible skill level (ensuring each technician an installation can be performed by a single technician). Alternatively, the service provider may try and manage technicians such that the “right” technician for the task at hand is delegated for the task. While this practice may result in greater efficiency, it may also adversely impact performance (e.g., if the installation is performed incorrectly). With respect to the latter, a technician installing coaxial cable may be unfamiliar with the intricacies of fiber optic cable (e.g., such as a need to maintain a minimum permissible bend radius to maintain signal integrity). In fiber-optic cables, the minimum permissible bend radius is very important. That is, inadvertently bending a fiber-optic cable beyond its permissible bend radius can result in a loss of signal performance.
Further, conventional secure enclosures do not: (i) adequately segregate portions of the enclosure which effect fiber optic and coaxial cable connections (ii) maintain proper fiber management, and (iii) provide laser safety. As a consequence, service providers place the equipment in separate/distinct/secure entry enclosures which are both technically inadequate and aesthetically unpleasing/unappealing.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above. For example, utilizing a telecommunication box according to the disclosure has, as an example, the advantage of allowing for error free installation of components related to a second telecommunication system (e.g., RF equipment, coaxial splitters) in an enclosable box that provides a hidden, nested compartment for equipment related to a first telecommunication system (e.g., fiber components), thus protecting the first telecommunication from harm, even if inadvertent (e.g., by an individual (service provider technician) who does not possess fiber optics handling training), while maintaining a relatively small overall footprint.